Troyellas VERY SEXUAL Oneshots
by ZanessaxJonessaxLove
Summary: Woah thats very sexual!Troyella
1. Chapter 1

Whoa!

By Audreyceline

1st Chapter

Troy nervously ran his hand down Gabriella's back as they passionately made out. Their tongues wrestling back and forth into each other's mouths. Troy didn't know how Gabriella would react to him grabbing her nice luscious ass. That's why he ever so slowly worked his hand down her back until it was at her belt line. She never said anything; she just thrust her tongue into his mouth passionately, yearning for more. Troy seeing his chance ran his hands down her tight fitting jeans, which formed tightly to her ass, until he had his hands over her ass. She still wasn't saying anything, course that would be somewhat hard with his tongue inside of her mouth wrestling with hers. Taking the plunge, not knowing if this would earn him a slap of reproof, or an encouragement for more, he grabbed hold of that luscious ass. Squeezing tightly, making the most of the moment, for he was sure it would be short lived. Gabriella jumped with surprise, though Troy wasn't sure if she was angry or turned on. "Oh baby" she said "I like that! Don't stop!"

Yes! Troy thought. He was in the money. She was turned on by it, things were going great. He made it even better by grabbing tightly on the ass again and pulling her tightly to him feeling the press of Gabriella's breast against his chest. He leaned in again for a kiss, which quickly became hard and passionate. With their lips tightly locked together and their tongues going back and forth, Troy felt himself becoming aroused. He felt his dick straining against his pants to stand erect. Gabriella felt it too, for she giggled an said "oh did I do that to you baby"

"You have no idea the things you do to me," Troy whispered into her ear as he gently kissed down her neck. Working his way to her collar line and back up her chin to her mouth. Troy soon realized that his hands were beginning to wander again. Only this time it was up the back of her shirt. He felt her shirt slide up as his hands climbed higher up her back. He then felt the back of her bra and the clip that connected it. With out thinking he unhooked it, amazed at how easy it was considering how hard he had heard it was to unhook those damn things. Gabriella jus pressed harder into Troy, deepening the kiss.

"You want this off baby," Gabriella said as she slipped her bra off underneath her shirt.

"Holy shit" Troy thought, "This cannot be happening to me. I have a beautiful, tan Filipina babe that just took her bra off for me." He then slipped his hands from her back to her warm breast. He began to massage them, going in circles and counter clockwise and squeezing them with his strong fingers. Gabriella moaned in pleasure as he caressed her nipples, which were quickly becoming hard.

Troy could not stand it anymore, he had to have more. He needed more, because by the point he was so turned on he couldn't think straight. He pulled her shirt up over her breast, and Gabriella helped him even more by completely taking it off.

There she stood, no shirt on, her breast there for him to do what he wanted with her. And he proceeded to pick her up and let her wrap her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the wall. Gabriella grunted as the air was forced from her body, but Troy put sum back in as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Pushing it in hard, rolling it over her tongue and against the insides of her mouth. Gabriella pushed her tongue back just as hard, as she pushed her pelvis forward into Troy. She began to roll her hips, moving her pussy up and down against Troy's hard cock, which by now was straining to escape from the confines of his pants. Leaning into her, her pussy throbbed against his cock. Troy could feel her starting to get wet through her jeans. Giving him an indication of just how horny she was getting. The whole time Troy had her up against the wall, he was massaging her breast, eliciting moans of pleasure from her in between kisses.

Reaching his hand down, Troy began to mess with Gabriella's buttons on her pants. After some blind struggling, because he was still passionately kissing Gabriella and his other hand massaging her breast, he managed to get the button undone. Gabriella pushed into him again, causing Troy to moan, inciting more passion into their kisses. His hand continued to go down to her zipper, pushing that down. This forced Troy to put Gabriella down, so he could slip her jeans off. However, before he could, Gabriella had turned him around and pushed him against the wall. Her hands pulled his shirt up an over his head.

"You can't be the only one getting undressed now" she said as she threw his shirt on the ground. Rubbing her hands up his chest as Troy again grabbed her ass and pulled her into another deep kiss. Both their hands began to wander lower and lower until they reach their pants line. Gabriella messed with Troy's pants button, but couldn't get them undone. "Here baby, let me get them" Troy said as he undid his button. That was all Gabriella needed, she had his zipper down and her hand down his boxers in less than a second. Troy moaned as he felt her gripping his cock.

He got down on his knees then an began to slip her pants off, revealing the soft lacy thong underneath. Seeing the thong released a new stream of testosterone into his system. He then pulled the thong down quickly, just to get to her smooth warm pussy. As soon as he saw her pussy he leaned his face into it an thrust his tongue up into her pussy. Eliciting a scream of pleasure from Gabriella as she dug her nails into his back. "OOOOOOOOOH" she moaned as Troy ran his tongue all around the inside of her pussy, then pulled it out and ran it up an down the outside of her puss. Making her more an more wet. Finally pulling out and going back up to her breast, he began to suck on those and run his tongue across her nipples. As she ran her hand down to his boxers, feeling how hard he was, she pulled them down an off. Then she took a step back to look at his cock to see how big she had made Troy get.

Gabriella pushed Troy over to a couch, got down on her knees, and proceeded to suck on Troy's cock. Going up an down, and licking it all over, the whole time grabbing hold of his balls an massaging them gently. She decided to get a little frisky and popped them into her mouth, running her tongue all around them. Making Troy lose himself in pure ecstasy.

He couldn't contain himself any longer; he pulled Gabriella up and sat her on his lap facing him. He gently lifted her up so he could slide his cock inside of her. "Here, let me help" she said as she grabbed his dick and guided it into her wet pussy. He pushed in slowly at first, then rammed it in hard an fast, pushing Gabriella's body up. Troy grabbed hold of her waist an pulled her back down, making her feel all of his cock inside of her pussy.

"Take it easy baby, I'm not used to how big your cock is yet" she said as she pushed herself back down on his cock. "But not to easy, you know I like it rough"

These were the exact words Troy had wanted to hear for a long time. For it seemed almost every girl wanted it to be soft an gentle when he was pushing into them, when all he wanted was to lose control of himself and pound into them hard and fast making them moan with every thrust into them. This is exactly what he made Gabriella do. She moaned and screamed in pleasure with every pound into her he took, with every slap of his thighs against hers as he continued to relentlessly push into her. He could tell she was about to reach her orgasm, right as he was reaching his. They both went at the same time. She leaned into him and rolled her hips to meet his last thrust, Troy exploded into her, making her groan with pleasure. She collapsed against him in exhaustion, giving him several passionate kisses, then snuggling up next to him and eventually falling asleep. All the while Troy sat there with his arm around her thinking he was the luckiest guy in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Woah 2

Gabriella moans as Troy thrusts into her. Taking her from behind, pounding his cock deep inside her wet pussy. The sound of his hips striking her ass as he pushes forward relentlessly. He has his hands on her hips pulling her into him as he thrusts hard into her. She screams with pleasure. Crying for him to go harder and faster. He willingly obliged, slamming into her with an animalistic ferocity, making her whole body lunge forward. He makes her feel all of his cock deep inside of her. She can't get enough, she is so turned on she can't think straight. All she thinks of is how good she's feeling right now. She wants more. She pushes him off her, and then pushes him on his back. "I wanna ride you hard, cowboy style" she says with a low seductive voice. Making him quiver in expectation and delight.

She grabs hold of his cock, guiding it into her pussy. She comes down hard on him, and she screams. She's not used to having a cock this big inside of her. However, the scream was more pleasure than pain. She proceeds to roll her hips so she can feel all of his cock deep in her. She then starts going up and down on it.

His breathing quickens his pulse races; his cock is throbbing deep inside of her. Finally, not able to take anymore, he sits up taking hold of her lips with his. He thrust his tongue deep inside her mouth, pulling her body close to him as she continues to roll her hips into him meeting his upward thrusts. He loves this. The feel of his skin against hers, the wild look in her eyes, her wet pussy taking the powerful thrusts of his cock. He is in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

"Baby lets take a car ride" Gabriella said as she leaned in for a quick peck on the lips.

Happily obliging her Troy kissed he back, then grabbed her around the waist and led her towards his car. His mind was racing with all kind of erotic possibilities that she might have in mind. He couldn't wait to see what she had in store for him. Just the thought of what he was going to do her was getting him aroused. He grabbed her hand as they were walking to the car, taking it and brushing it across the front of his pants. Making her feel how horny he was getting. Teasing her, letting her know what exactly she was doing to him, and giving her an indication that it was going to be a wild night.

"Mmmm" she moaned as her hand brushed by the hard spot in his pants.

God how he loved it when she moaned, it turned him on even more. Making it very difficult for him to keep from jumping on top of her right there in the middle of the parking lot. Reaching his car, he looked around to make sure the parking lot was empty, and then pushed her up against the car. Pressing himself against her, their tongues met. He kissed her hard and lustfully. Forcing his tongue deep into her mouth, wrestling with hers.

"Not here!" she said pushing him off, much to his dislike. But he let her in the car anyway, knowing better things were to come. And soon.

It was dark outside as he drove down the highway. At first they did nothing, but that soon changed. She leaned over and took his lips in hers, running her tongue between them sensually. It took everything he had to kiss her and stay in his lane at the same time. But she wasn't through yet. She broke off the kiss, but began to lightly kiss down his neck.

He took one hand off the wheel and pushed it between her legs. Pushing aside the tight orange running shorts she had on, he pushed his fingers into her pussy. Slowly inching them into her, making her feel every bit of his fingers inside her, he felt her pussy tighten up. It was a talent she had, she could some how make it squeeze tightly, a talent that he loved. Breathing hard and moaning for more, she shifted her legs so he could have better access.

Reaching out her hands she began to fumble with his zipper. Finally getting it undone, she reached in. She moaned as she wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock. Pulling it out of the confines of his boxers she began to run her hand up and down it.

He about lost control of the car then. She was rubbing it up and down, fast at first, then slow and sensual in the next second. Without noticing he began to weave in his lane, drifting towards the side of the road.

With a seductive smile, that said she knew exactly what she was doing, she said "don't crash" Then in the next instant she leaned over and took his big cock in her mouth. Going down it, then back up several times, she began to run her tongue all over it.

"Oh God" he said.

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye-Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Everybody Whos Reading Woah Please Help Me!!!!!!  
Im Making A New Story But Should It Be **

**Joe Jonas and Vanessa Hudgens**

**Or**

**Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens**

**Or**

**Ryan Sheckler and Vanessa Hudgens**

If You Were A Reader What Couple Would You Pick!!!!  
Please Review And Tell!


	5. Chapter 5

Troy and Gabriella always have their Saturday Nights as Movie Night. And Troy would always bring this bag thinking they would have sex. But they never did.

Gabriella was looking through the rack of movies and decided to pick the one Taylor let her borrow.

Sadly, for Troy it was a Porn Movie.

They were both watching as the girl and the boy made wet noises. Troy couldn't take it anymore that he put Gabriella over his shoulders and brought her upstairs with his bag of erotic toys.

When they were in her room troy got two medal handcuffs and cuffed her ankles and wrists.

Troy began to threaten, "You better do what I say or ill make you your wet pussy bleed!!!." Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Troy was never like this. She understood that they hadn't done it yet. But he was never like that.

Troy got scissors and cut all of Gabriella's clothing even her bra and thong.He began to take all his clothes off until the whole florr was scaterred with theyre clothes.

He got his bag and took out A Nipple Clamp and put it on Gabriellas stomach before using it.

He grabbed her size C36 breast and put it in his mouth and licked it fucked it and bit down on it.Gabriella was moaning even though she new she was being raped.

When Troy was done he put on the nipple clamp on tight and Gabriella screamed from pain.Troy began to laugh evily and gave her boobs a big smack and it moved side to side.Gabriella just closed her eyes and cried.

**Sorry guys but I aint gunna continue you this!  
I don't wanna have any bad reviews and I feel really sad for Gabriella so I aint continue'in it if you want me to continue review and I will!  
AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY ENCHANTED:HSM STYLE!!!!**

**AND IT'S TROYELLA LIKE YOU VOTED!!!!  
**

**Peace!**

**xoxo,**

**Audreyceline**


	6. Chapter 6

I had drooled over Amber's boobs many times, but this was the first

**Troy's POV**

I had drooled over Gabriella's boobs many times, but this was the first

time I had seen her them covered only by her bra. She laughed as she

let the shirt fall from her shoulders. She looked so sexy! She has

that incredible smile and big brown chocolate eyes. She looks slightly slutty,

but she's very pretty. At this point I could not deny the fact that I

was getting erect. I paused the video for a second and listened,

making sure no one was stirring. All seemed safe, so I started the

show again. Immediately after I clicked the start button, I leaned

back and almost involuntarily, my hand slid into my boxers and grasped

my growing cock.

"Holy shit," I whispered to myself. "I can't really be seeing this."

But, I was. Gabriella had now turned her back to the camera and was

doing her dance, with Ryan S. to cheer her on. She

looked so beautiful even from behind. Her jeans were hung low on her

hips and they accentuated her tiny waist. She has a tremendous ass and

she now pushed that toward the camera. I was now sliding my hand up

and down my dick, enjoying what I was seeing and feeling beyond

belief. It didn't dawn on me until later that perhaps I should feel

guilty about stroking myself while watching a video of my best friend.

The moment I didn't think could possibly come then arrived. Gabriella

reached her hand up to the clasp on her bra and began to unhook it. I

just stared and squeezed my cock firmly, waiting to see if she would

really go through with it. Two seconds later, she undid the last hook

and the back of the bra opened. Gabriella giggled and turned back to the

camera, holding the bra over her big tits. "Should I do it?" she said

to Ryan S. with a smile. "Hell yea!" was Ryan S's reply.

Gabriella turned her back to the camera again and continued to move. She

let the bra fall, then put her crossed her arms across her chest as

she turned back. I was about to see something I never thought I would,

although I had thought of it many times. Gabriella continued gyrating as

she slowly moved her arms apart. I stroked my cock faster in

anticipation of what was coming. Finally she stopped with one hand on

each tit. She pushed them together and I saw her cleavage look like it

never had before. Then, with a big smile and a laugh, she took her

hands away and revealed two incredible, huge, perfect boobs. They were

better than I had ever imagined. They were large and firm, with

amazing pink nipples which appeared to be slightly stiff. "Yea, whoo-

hoo!" Ryan S. said as Gabriella continued her dance.

She put her hands back to her breasts and began stroking them. My cock

was rock hard and getting ready to pop as she squeezed her nipples

together and moved toward the camera. She moved away, still squeezing,

and blew kisses. Then she moved forward again and her big tits filled

the screen. At that moment, I erupted in my shorts and I felt warm cum

all over my hand and my dick. I kept stroking slowly and squeezing as

the last drops of my load oozed out and Gabriella picked up her bra and

shirt. This part of the show was over.

As Gabriella reached for her shirt, I reached for tissue from my desk. I

was still trying to wrap my mind around what I had just seen, and

done. I immediately felt guilt coming, but it was countered with the

realization of how long I had wanted to see Gabriella 's boobs, how they

had exceeded my expectations, and how great it felt to cum while I was

looking at them.

As I cleaned myself up and continued to think about what I had just

experienced, I refocused on the video. Gabriella had replaced her bra and

was putting on her shirt. She then reached for the camera and said

with a giggle, "Ok Ryan, now it's your turn."

"Ooooohhhhh, shit!" whispered out of my mouth very slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella and Troy were sitting next to the tree watching the sunset as they were sitting on their red blanket full of flowers Troy had picked out for Gabriella.

As they were sitting down watching the beautiful yellow sunset Gabriella thought _Now's my chance to find out if Troy truly Loves me_

Gabriella took a deep sigh and looked at Troy

"Troy.Do you think Im pretty?"Gabriella asked

But Troy said,"No."

"Okay.Do wanyou t to be with me foever?"Gabriella tried to force a smile.

But it was the same awnser "No."

Gabriella felt broken but she tried to lighten up thinkin that he was just kidding with her.

"Umm..."She faked smiled,"Would you cry if i left you?"

But when she heard the 2 letters come out of his mouth that said "No."

She couldnt take it anymore she stood up and ran away.

her heart was tearing it was being burned she didnt know what she felt it was like the devil had made a place in her heart and destroyed it!

She couldnt bare it.

But a smooth hand she felt before took a hold of her and held her tight and it was Troy of course but he said somthing that Gabriella will never forget.

He said," Your not Pretty.Your Beautiful.

I dont want be with you forever.I NEED to be with you forever.

And i wouldnt cry if you walked away...I'd Die!...!"

Troy began to feel tears come down on his hands it was Gabriellas tears of joy!

Gabriella turned to look at Troy and she just kissed him so passionately that they felt like the world stop moving and there was no one else then them.

The feeling of true love the feeling of being loved,everything that words cant describe.

But the things started getting HORNY!...

Gabriella and Troy got more intense and started making out battling their tounges,sucking their lips,licking eachothers saliva like there was no end.

Troy pushed Gabriella foward that she was walking backwards untill he put his hands around her and gently pushed her to the car still making out with their salivas mixing nothing can stop them.

Troy opened the back door of his black Hummer h2.

Then broke away from the make-out session to push the chairs down for more space.(Then of course closed the door)

He gently layed Gabriella down and they started making-out again as Gabriella went under Troys shirt and felt his muscles touching them like she never touched him before.

Troy moaned just by the touch of her.Her hands were soft as a baby.Her mouth tastes like strawberry and vanilla.Everything about her was PERFECT!

Braking away from the kiss things really started to heat up.

Troy began to take his shirt off as gabriella did as well.

They began to shed of their clothes off as Gabriella was left in her bra and pantie and Troy was left in his boxers.

But then Gabriella giggled a lil she can see troys erection got hard it was all sticking out it was like a stick through a napkin.His boxers can rip any seconed.

Troy tried to cover himself.

"Aww...Sweeties dont be shy"Gabriella smiled,"Its Just me!And anyways i like it ALOT!"Gabriella gave a little giggle

Troy smiled at how cute Gabriella is.

Gabriella took off troys boxers slowly.

But as she took of the last clothing she was drooling.

It was 8 inch long and very juicy and so thick it was like!WOW!

"You like Baby?"Troy asked

"VERY MUCH!" Gabriella said very excited

"What about we get all these panty and bra off your sexy body?"

Troy touched Gabriella's back and was fighting with Gabriella's bra!

"Ugh!"Troy Grunted it was hard for him especially for the fact that she had C size breasts.

Gabriella giggled.

"Lets me help you."she unclasped her bra and turn around.

When troy saw it he was shocked he drooled and began to sweat.

He wanted to touch her so badly but he cant he needs Gabriellas premission.

"Go ahead and touch!Im all yours!" Gabriella said in a seductive voice.

_Finally! _Troy thought

He took a breast in both his hands and began to rub it,squish it,and bounce it.

"Oh baby stop being a tease do something with these lonley breast of mine!" Gabriella begged

Troy bit and sucked Gabriellas right breast he try to put his whole mouth over her breat but it was so big so he just bit the nipple and sucked it like he was Gabriellas own little baby.

"Oh...Ya!"Gabriella cried"I like that!Do it to the other one!"  
Troy took her left breast and bit and sucked it like everything was so rough and horny!

Gabriella began to cry of pleasure!

But then...

Troy got his big juicy cock and put it in between Gabriellas breast.

Gabriella squished her boobs together.

Both of them were moaning cause if felt so warm and good.

And sometimes when his cock reaches her mouth she would take a good lick!

But 2 mins later things started getting faster he start going faster and harder!

Every time he was in fast and hard mode half of his cock would be in Gabriellas mouth!

Both of them were so hyped up that first Gabriella cummed all over the seat!

And troy was about to cum but he stopped and spreaded his cum all over Gabriellas breast!

"Oh yeah i like that baby!"She began to squish her boobs and troy watched her squish then lick her bobs and see how glossy it was.

It looked like Free Porn to Troy...

**As we continue i wanna ask you a faver for whoevers reading my story im sorry i didnt continue the rape i just thought it maybe offensive to people who have been or just think its wrong!  
**

**So i made this one and was wondering if i should continue this cause i already finished it i just need a couple reviews**

**I Just want to know if you guys want me to continue and tell me if this story is going really good!  
**

**Thanks! and please REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella and Troy were sitting next to the tree watching the sunset as they were sitting on their red blanket full of flowers Troy had picked out for Gabriella.

As they were sitting down watching the beautiful yellow sunset Gabriella thought _Now's my chance to find out if Troy truly Loves me_

Gabriella took a deep sigh and looked at Troy

"Troy.Do you think Im pretty?"Gabriella asked

But Troy said,"No."

"Okay.Do wanyou t to be with me foever?"Gabriella tried to force a smile.

But it was the same awnser "No."

Gabriella felt broken but she tried to lighten up thinkin that he was just kidding with her.

"Umm..."She faked smiled,"Would you cry if i left you?"

But when she heard the 2 letters come out of his mouth that said "No."

She couldnt take it anymore she stood up and ran away.

her heart was tearing it was being burned she didnt know what she felt it was like the devil had made a place in her heart and destroyed it!

She couldnt bare it.

But a smooth hand she felt before took a hold of her and held her tight and it was Troy of course but he said somthing that Gabriella will never forget.

He said," Your not Pretty.Your Beautiful.

I dont want be with you forever.I NEED to be with you forever.

And i wouldnt cry if you walked away...I'd Die!...!"

Troy began to feel tears come down on his hands it was Gabriellas tears of joy!

Gabriella turned to look at Troy and she just kissed him so passionately that they felt like the world stop moving and there was no one else then them.

The feeling of true love the feeling of being loved,everything that words cant describe.

But the things started getting HORNY!...

Gabriella and Troy got more intense and started making out battling their tounges,sucking their lips,licking eachothers saliva like there was no end,tasting all of each other.

Troy lighty pushed Gabriella foward that she was walking backwards untill he put his hands around her and gently pushed her onto the car still making out with their salivas mixing nothing can stop them.

Troy opened the back door of his black Hummer h2.

Then broke away from the make-out session to push the chairs down for more space.(Then of course closed the door)

He gently layed Gabriella down and they started making-out again as Gabriella went under Troys shirt and felt his muscles touching them like she never touched him before.

Troy moaned just by the touch of her.Her hands were soft as a baby.Her mouth tastes like strawberry and vanilla.Everything about her was PERFECT!

Braking away from the kiss things really started to heat up.

Troy began to take his shirt off as gabriella did as well.

They began to shed of their clothes off as Gabriella was left in her bra and pantie and Troy was left in his boxers.

But then Gabriella giggled a lil she can see troys erection got hard it was all sticking out it was like a stick through a napkin.His boxers can rip any seconed.

Troy tried to cover himself.

"Aww...Sweeties dont be shy"Gabriella smiled,"Its Just me!And anyways i like it ALOT!"Gabriella gave a little giggle

Troy smiled at how cute Gabriella is.

Gabriella took off troys boxers slowly.

But as she took of the last clothing she was drooling.

It was 8 inch long and very juicy and so thick it was like!WOW!

"You like Baby?"Troy asked

"VERY MUCH!" Gabriella said very excited

"What about we get all these panty and bra off your sexy body?"

Troy touched Gabriella's back and was fighting with Gabriella's bra!

"Ugh!"Troy Grunted it was hard for him especially for the fact that she had C size breasts.

Gabriella giggled.

"Lets me help you."she unclasped her bra and turn around.

When troy saw it he was shocked he drooled and began to sweat.

He wanted to touch her so badly but he cant he needs Gabriellas premission.

"Go ahead and touch!Im all yours!" Gabriella said in a seductive voice.

_Finally! _Troy thought

He took a breast in both his hands and began to rub it,squish it,and bounce it.

"Oh baby stop being a tease do something with these lonley breast of mine!" Gabriella begged

Troy bit and sucked Gabriellas right breast he try to put his whole mouth over her breat but it was so big so he just bit the nipple and sucked it like he was Gabriellas own little baby.

"Oh...Ya!"Gabriella cried"I like that!Do it to the other one!"  
Troy took her left breast and bit and sucked it like everything was so rough and horny!

Gabriella began to cry of pleasure!

But then...

Troy got his big juicy cock and put it in between Gabriellas breast.

Gabriella squished her boobs together.

Both of them were moaning cause if felt so warm and good.

And sometimes when his cock reaches her mouth she would take a good lick!

But 2 mins later things started getting faster he start going faster and harder!

Every time he was in fast and hard mode half of his cock would be in Gabriellas mouth!

Both of them were so hyped up that first Gabriella cummed all over the seat!

And troy was about to cum but he stopped and spreaded his cum all over Gabriellas breast!

Troy picked her up and began to make-out with her

It wasnt fast...it was slow,deep,and very passionate

They stopped to take a breath and blue met brown again

"Do you know how much I love you" Troy asked

"I know" Gabriella said

Troy laughed

"And i love you more then youll ever know" Gabriella softly said

"I Love you Gabriella"

"I Love You 2 You Horny monster!"

"Speaking of Horny!"

Troy layed Gabriella down and went down on her hot spot

Troy plunged his tounge in Gabriella

Gabriella gasped

"mmmm...just how i like it! Thank You" Troy flirted

"I got what you need baby!"Gabriella flirted back

Troy plunged 1 finger in Gabriella...

Gabriella moaned

"I like that but you can do better baby"Gabriella whined

"Like this" Troy then plunged 2 more fingers in

"Troy Move! If you dont your gunna get your ass wooped!"Gabriella yelled

"oooo fiesty arent we montez"

"just move those fingers bo-"

Before she could finish what she was saying Troy moved his 4 fingers fast yet hard.He was hitting her g-spot every time

"Fuck Troy Fuck Right There Right There! Im about to cum"Gabriella Yelled

Just in a few seconds Gabriella had her orgasom and spread cum all over troys fingers

Troy licked it all up.

"Thats the best thing i ever tasted in my whole life" Troy said

"Well you about to be my lolipop" Gabriella Said

"mmm What Flavor?"

"Its Called Troy...its my favirote flavor i have it whenever i want...and whenever i need it"

"Now whos the horny monster now--oh!"Troy moaned

Gabriella took Troy in her mouth fully

She began to pump in and out in and out

she once stopped at the tip

She looked up at Troy and see his eyes were closed...

"Gabby whyd you stop!!" Whineing like a 5 year old

Gabriella took Troy in full again

And took her hands and played with his balls

"Ugh Gabby aahhh!!" He pulled Gabriellas hair lighlty

Gabriella sucked it faster and faster

"A...A...I...mm...about to...c..u..um...m" Troy managed to breath out

Before Gabriella sould respond he spilled his sead in her mouth

"Damit I can take anymore of this" Troy grunted

He took a condom and placed it on his shaft

"You Ready Because little Troys getting impatient" Troy asked

Gabriella looked at little Troy it was tall as a stick and hard like a rock

"Y...AHH!!" Troy plunged in Gabriella

"T...r...o...y" Gabriella moaned

Troy began pumping faster and faster harder and harder you could hear the wet noises

Gabriella met his rythem and followed his thurts

"Gabby your are so warm and tight!!"Troy moaned

Troy began pumping so hard that it hit her g-spot every moment

"Thats it...Right there dont stop!!"Gabriella Screamed

Troy began pumping in and out harder and faster

"TROY!!"Gabriella screamed

Gabriella orgasom came and so did he

Troy flipped Gabriella so she was on her hands and knees and her butt was in the air.

Troy plunged into Gabriellas butt

Gabriella Gasped

"Troy..." Gabriella Moaned

"Gabby...ugh" Troy moaned

Troy began to go slow but deep loving the moment

"mmmm..." Gabby moaned

"You feel so tight Gabby" Troy moaned

Troy kept the same pace going in and out slowly and going deeper and deeper into Gabriella

Troy cupped his hands into Gabriella

and pinched her nipples

"Troy..."She moaned

"Im gunna cum..." Gabby said

"Cum with me then" Troy whispered huskily into Gabriellas ear

Both of them cum at the same time

Troy takes himself out of Gabriella and lays down with Gabriellas head on his chest

and Troys arms around her

Troy kissed Gabriellas forhead

Blue looked at Brown and Brown looked at Blue

"Gabriella never ever think that i never love you I always will and always have..."Troy said softly

"I Love you so much..." Gabriella said

"I Love you too so much" Troy said

Untill they heard a knock on their window

Luckily Troys Windows were super dark only they can see through them

Troy and Gabriella looked up it was Chad and Sharpay

"What the hell are they doing here!" Gabriella said

"I have no idea!" Troy said

"Hurry put your clothes on" Gabriella said

_Might be continuied..._

* * *

**AN: **

**What'd you guys think**

**Hope you liked it im not sure if ill continue**

**because this is supposed to be troyella oneshots and all that...**

**i dont know!**

**but review!!**

**sorry took me a while ive been REALLY busy and some moments i felt lazy**

**so sorry everybody for making you wait thanks for being patient!**

**And i need your help!**

**i lost ideas so can you guys help me**

**Where:**

**Things:**

Why:  


**Thats it if it makes any sense to you ill give and example**

**Where:Park/Car**

**Things:Nothing**

**Why:Gabriella wants to know if Tory truly loves her.**

**Something like that**

**AND COUPLE MUST BE ONLY TROYELLA AND SHAELLA (Shane Gray(Joe Jonas) and Gabriella Montez)  
AND ZANNESSA AND JONESSA(Joe Jonas + Vanessa Hudgens)**

**AND CHADPAY!  
**

**Lol**

**Sorry dont do any other couples**

**well love ya**

**xoxo!!  
Audrey**


End file.
